


sporgborb is anger at mr kreb

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	sporgborb is anger at mr kreb

sporgborb is anger at mr kreb. Mr kreb dint gib promoshun two sporgebeb. Spongebub went sadds and went hom to crie. Sporgebop say "im not gud for crabs. im not worth anyting in life. i am uselss." sporgbeb take gooffy gooper pills and trie to overdos on goober pillz. portrick stop by house of spunjbob to sey hi. "hi" portrick saed. portrick no here answer. portrick worried and go inside house of spunj. he see spunj in bathhtub with foam cumming out of muth of spongeboob. partrick try to make spongeblob thrw up guufy gooby pillsz to save spongeobb. partrock svae sporges life. but spong still sad. he still want die. portrick must hep sporg.


End file.
